As is known, in typewriters with a single type-carrying element, the setting of the selected type face obtained by pressing the relevant key on the keyboard, is transmitted to the type-carrying element through a series of elements which: first preset the movement to be carried out; thereafter other means intervene for rotation in both directions of the type-carrying element.
Such devices, for presetting and actuation complicate very much these typewriters, raise their production costs and are a source of continuous malfunctioning, consequent to the complication of the systems utilized and of the difficulty of their maintenance.